Absence of Fear
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Takes place during "Abandon all Hope" will Jo live or die? Will Dean, Sam, and Castiel kill Lucifer and the demons?
1. Chapter 1: Absence of Fear

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Supernatural or any of it's lovely characters. This takes place during the episode "Abandon All Hope" this is how I think the director\producer should have taken the storyline and yes this is a Dean & Jo story! I still am pissed that they didn't get a real chance to be together, they seemed like they were perfect for each other. By the way I just watched the "Abandon all Hope episode and I will admit this, I cried, it was so sad!**

**PS: I am hoping this story is good, let me know what you think and btw, if you don't like the story don't review it and read it ok?**

**I also used a essay rater on this story to help my writing. Hope you guys like the story. Like I said, if you can't leave a nice review, then don't leave any at all.**

**Prologue**

She was in so much pain that stupid hell hound really got a piece of her. Tears fell down her face as she never imagined today would be her last day on earth. Jo realized this now she would never get married or have children. She hated the demons that was costing her, her life, but helping Dean was worth the pain and the dying in her mind. She wouldn't change what she did she now finally realized she had feelings for that man.

Dean always hid his feelings from everyone around him. Jo finally saw his emotions in person so to speak. She tried to forget the look on his face as he kept glancing down at her stomach as her guts were basically hanging out of her. She grimaced in pain, she was trying to hide the fact of how much pain she was in just then.

Jo glanced down at her bandage and wanted to pass out. She grimaced the last time she was in this much pain was when her Father died. It was the hardest day of her life. The second day that was really hard was when she found out Dean went to hell. She was devastated. She never thought she would get to see him again.

Jo glanced up at Sam and Dean they were both talking to Bobby on the phone. Jo looked to the side and there was her mom crying her eyes out. "Mom" whispered Jo. Sam and Dean looked up as Ellen walked to her daughter trying her hardest to fight back the tears.

"Yes sweetheart" replied Ellen.

"Do not cry, everything will be okay" whispered Jo.

Ellen sighed as she tried to wipe some of the tears away but it was useless, she was so angry at the world right now this should not be happening, not to Jo anyways.

Sam and Dean walked over to them Jo was telling everyone the plan, but Dean and Ellen did not agree with it.

"We are not leaving you here Jo and that's final" demanded Dean.

Jo looked into Dean's eyes and she thought she saw tears, she did not know if they were real or if she was hallucinating.

"Please, if you guys care for me at all you will do what I say" begged Jo.

Ellen looked at Dean and Sam and then at Jo and then she spoke up.

"Get a move on boys, I am staying with Jo" whispered Ellen.

"No, you will not stay" replied Jo.

"I insist and no one is talking me out of it, I am not going to let you die alone Joanna Beth, you are my baby and I am not letting you do this alone you hear me" replied Ellen.

Jo could barely speak now her heart was getting weaker by the moment, and then she nodded at her mother.

Say your goodbyes boys whispered Ellen, as she got up and moved to the front door entrance.

Sam kneeled down at Jo the tears in his eyes were apparent, and she tried to put on a brave smile but now even smiling was hurting.

"Thank you for all that you've done Jo, and thank you for forgiving me for you know what" replied Sam.

Oh please stop it wasn't you okay, it was the demon you are a gentle soul so do not believe for one second you are this evil kid that is going to hurt people okay? One other thing, please look out for Dean I think he is going to need you after this and please be careful with " Jo couldn't speak anymore but Sam understood.

Sam stood up and walked to Ellen as they were saying their goodbyes Dean crouched down to Jo. He half smiled at her and she did the same back.

"So I guess this is goodbye huh" said Dean, as he stared at Jo.

" I guess so, Dean please take care of that asshole once and for all and I know this may not be the best time to say this but I care for you" replied Jo.

Jo looked nervously around he always got to her and sometimes she hated it and other times she loved it. But if this was the end she wanted him to know how she felt about him.

Dean smiled at her, by the way, he also had an amazing smile that always made her weak to her knees.

Jo sighed, as Dean brushed some hair away from her face. Even his touch on her drove her half mad. Well hell at least she could think of this stuff as she was dying instead of the pain.

"What are you thinking about beautiful" replied Dean.

"You, and your magical touch whispered Jo.

" Don't worry darling, I will be seeing you shortly replied Dean.

"Don't say that I know if anyone can beat this asshole it's you, Sam and Castiel you guys are rocks just remember that ok"? Replied Jo.

"I am kind of mad at you Jo" whispered Dean.

"Why" said Jo.

"You should have just kept running out there why did you come back for me" said Dean.

"Because I love you Dean" replied Jo.

She said that loud enough that Sam and Ellen turned towards them Ellen just smiled and so did Sam.

"And no not in the sister and brother way either" replied Jo.

"Anyways I think you guys need to get going but I will see you again Dean Winchester, and I hope at that moment it will be the "right time, right place for us" whispered Jo.

That last comment made Dean smile, he touched he face with his hand again, and leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, before he moved away, he then brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Oh, by the way Joanna Beth Harvelle, I love you too" said Dean.

Dean saw the tears glistening in her eyes, and he knew tears were coming to his eyes also, as he moved away, as he and Sam headed for the door, then he turned around once more and said this..

"Joanna Beth, we will be together again, and I promise you this, nothing will take you away from me ever again, so even if we are apart for a little bit you will always be in my heart" said Dean.

"I think you boys need to go the hounds are about to break in , and I also want to tell you this take him out , not just for Jo, or I, or for my husband, but for John and Mary also" said Ellen.

The boys nodded towards Ellen , as they started to get their head start. Ellen went to sit down by her daughter, as she put her arm around her baby, suddenly Castiel appeared in front of them.

"I can save one of you, so hurry and choose" said Castiel.

"Please save my daughter, she is young, she deserves to have a longer life" replied Ellen.

" No mom, I am the one who is dying, not you Castiel save my mom" said Jo.

"Castiel, if you don't obey my words then I will come back and make you go to hell" demanded Ellen.

"Baby girl, you deserve to live go after Dean and be with him, you deserve this more then I do, I was kind of looking forward to seeing your Father again, I want you on this earth so please obey me I want you to live okay "whispered Ellen.

"Mom, I don't " before Jo could finish her sentence Castiel already granted Ellen's wish, soon they were both out of the building following Dean and Sam.

As they made their way into the woods they both looked back and the building exploded.


	2. Chapter 2: What Is Meant to Be, Will Be

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything, just the idea of how I think the show should've went after Abandon all Hope is mine though. I also do not own the quote.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Whats meant to be will always find a way.**_

"Joanna please stop crying, your mother chose her path and now you must do the same" said Castiel.

"I was the one near death though, she was perfectly healthy" sobbed Jo.

Castiel sighs, this child still did not know what their purpose on this earth was for yet, so before he takes her to Dean and Sam he had to sit down and explain to her why her life was chosen over Ellen's life.

"Sit down my child, and I will explain everything to you" replied Castiel.

Jo sat on the nearest tree stump in the woods, she was wondering why they had to do this now, they should be catching up to Dean and Sam, to help them. But Castiel held the power and he did save her life, so she wasn't going to argue with him.

"I know why Ellen did what she did, the same reason John gave his life for Dean and Sam, he knew they deserved to live, just like your mother knew the same, she just did what every parent would have done" said Castiel.

"But that's not all of it, you and Dean are destined to be together, you guys don't know this at all, and I had to save you to make it happen. You both have the same spirit when it comes to demon hunting, Dean has always done it for his father, you hunted to be close to your father, but that's not all. I do not know if you believe in soulmates or not, but Dean is your soulmate, you both are supposed to marry and pass on your genes to your children, in case something would happen and we wouldn't be able to take down Lucifer and the demons" replied Castiel.

"My child we must be on our way, we need to catch up with Dean and Sam now, but now do you know why you are still alive and why your mother chose to die for you" whispered Castiel.

"I think I understand, but does Dean know we are meant to be". What if he doesn't know and we lose our chance" said Jo.

"I was able to glance at what was going on after those hounds got a hold of you my dear, I saw love in Dean's eyes, and I am sure you saw it to, I don't know how you could have missed it" he said.

"Let's go and help I am scared for them" replied Jo.

Jo and Castiel were now headed to the field where Dean and Sam were to start battle with the devil himself.

**Field at Jasper's Farm**

Sam and Dean were trying to figure out a plan, they knew they did not have a lot of time, they were both nervous about this ultimate showdown, this was the battle to end all battles, so of course Dean had to always be funny in these situations.

"Man I could go for a case of beer now" Dean jokingly said.

Sam just shook his head, he knew Dean's heart was broken over losing Ellen and Jo. Sam's heart was hurting also, Ellen always cared for him and Dean, and Jo even though she did get on their nerves at times she did the most amazing thing for them that cost her and Ellen's life, he would never forget that at all.

"What are you thinking about little brother" said Dean.

"Just everything that just happened" sighed Sam.

Dean tried to forget the blonde in his head, but he could not and that was definitely one of the reasons he wanted alcohol right now, just trying to forget what the son of a bitch hound did to his Jo. Wait. Did he just say his Jo? Dean just smiled and shook his head.

The boys were quickly interrupted by Meg, she had an evil look on her face as always.

"Awww poor Dean, did my hell hound kill your girlfriend" laughed Meg.

"You are sick bitch you know that" yelled Dean.

"My someone has a temper don't they" said Meg. She then eyed Sam.

" Well my father killed Sam's girlfriend Jessica, so I had to even it up on him with killing your girlfriend Dean" laughed Meg.

"She died in Ellen's arms, it was wonderful" replied Meg.

"Let me at her Sam, I want to kill this bitch now" yelled Dean.

Sam held his brother back, even though he didn't want to, he actually wanted Dean to kill her, or even himself to kill her, she was pure evil.

"Anyway, that's not all I wanted to talk to you guys about" said a smug Meg.

"Apparently, my father has changed his mind, he doesn't want to battle you both now, maybe soon, but not tonight, he just wants you to think about poor helpless Ellen and Jo's deaths a little more and then we'll get you when you are least expecting it" replied Meg.

Meg laughed once more and then she was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Not only are we killing her son of a bitch of a father, but we are killing that bitch also" yelled Dean.

Sam knew his brother was pissed off when Dean started cussing a lot. Sam just put his hand on Dean's shoulder hoping that little gesture would calm him down some.

Meanwhile, Castiel and Jo snuck up on the boys and Castiel waved for Jo to stay hidden for a bit.

"Hey boys, glad you are still alive, have you heard anything from Lucifer" said a calm Castiel.

"Yeah, Meg was just here, apparently he doesn't want to do battle tonight" replied Sam.

"Well that's good" sighed Castiel."

"How is that good, I want to fucking kill him so bad , and I want to kill his bitch of a daughter also" screamed Dean.

"Dean, calm down" yelled Sam.

"How can I calm down, I just watched, I just saw, the one person, the one lady who truly understood me, get blown up into a million fucking pieces " yelled Dean."

A soft voice then spoke up and as she walked out from behind the trees, it startled Dean so much he fell to his knees. There standing in front of them was Joanna Beth Harvelle, and she did not look like she was even attacked by a hell hound.

"Oh God I am now seeing stuff Sam" whispered Dean as he then blacked out.

**PS: HAHA I had to end it there~Just hoping for more reviews now :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chances

**Disclaimer: Once again I own no one, also in this story I will have different ratings for different chapters if its a tame chapter there will be no rating but if not I will put a rating up here before you read the story.**

**Rated T- for some language.**

**Chapter 3**

Someone was tugging at Dean's arm he opened his eyes and squinted, he was not too happy right now. He pulled himself off the cold hard ground and saw someone grab his hand and pulled him up. Now he was staring at everyone, first there was Sam who actually looked concerned for him, then there was Cas, then there was a lady with blonde hair. Dean peered at the lady and then yelled.

"I am in a bad nightmare someone wake me up" screamed Dean.

Sam was at his side trying to calm him down, Cas was speaking too, soon all their words blended together and if Dean didn't end this soon he was going to have a major headache, but before he screamed for everyone to shut up, someone beat him to it.

"People SHUT UP" yelled Jo.

Boy she had a loud mouth Dean thought, but he still believed he was still dreaming.

"This is not possible Sam, did she not not have a huge gaping hole in her body when we last saw her and did she not blow up with Ellen in the building" exclaimed Dean.

"If you would calm down and everyone just take a deep breath I think Miss Harvelle will explain" said a calm Castiel.

Soon everyone was quiet and staring at Jo she felt at this moment that maybe she had the plague that actually made her grin. She sighed as she was trying to think of what to say to explain her being there in front of them.

"Okay boys I got a second chance someone from up above thought I deserve to live, but I won't lie my mother should have been the one standing here and not me and now I have to deal with that and its hurting so badly. I want to breakdown right now but I can't because I am too exhausted for that, but before the building exploded our lovely angel named Cas here came and offered a way out one of our lives was saved and that's why I am here, but believe me I begged for him to take my Mother but my mother threatened Cas if he did not take me she would come back and send him to hell and as you all know Ellen, Mom always meant what she said, thats why she scared you Dean " Jo said softly. Sam laughed at that and then Dean glared at him.

"So that's why I am here I got another shot to live life to the fullest, but to be honest guys I want to find these assholes and send them to hell for eternally for not only killing my mother, my father, Ash, and your parents, and then maybe I'd feel a little better" replied Jo.

"This is amazing and unbelievable at the same time" yelled Dean.

Dean ran to Jo and then stopped he just looked into her eyes, first he touched her cheek to make sure she was real and then he embraced and held her a bit strongly.

"Dean, Um Dean, not so hard, you are choking me" gasped Jo.

Sam and Castiel laughed and so did Dean as he let her go. Dean then bent down and kissed her on the lips, Jo happily accepted his kiss as she started to kiss him back, but of course someone would ruin this beautiful moment.

A evil laugh pierces all around them Dean and Jo walk to Sam and Castiel as they notice Meg approaching them again.

Meg eyes Jo and they both have a stare down, she then scoffs in Jo's face.

"Girl you definitely need to brush your teeth" laughs Jo.

Sam, Dean and Castiel laughed at Jo's joke. Meg just sneers at them all.

"Little girl you may be happy now but honey do you know what's happening to your Mommy right now" laughs Meg.

Tears come to Jo's face, and Meg knows she struck a nerve.

"I can't believe you let your Mommy die for you brat" sneered Meg.

"Leave her alone" demanded Dean.

"Mommy is in hell and boy those hounds sure love her"whispered Meg.

Jo cries out as she runs towards the woods she can not take anymore of Meg, Dean runs after her.

"Get the hell away from us and Meg you and your father need to look out because the Winchesters army is going to take you all down " said Sam.

"Ooh I am so scared, and I am sure my Father could wipe you all to hell right now if he truly wanted to" scoffed Meg.

"You are truly evil aren't you" demanded Sam.

Sam went to grab Meg and then she vanished into thin air, Sam then went and kicked a tree stump which was a bad thing to do because now he was in pain.

Dean and Jo made there way back to Sam and Cas, and Dean and Jo were looking at Sam as he was jumping up and down and cursing.

That scene right there made Jo smile a bit and Dean just started to laugh. Sam and Cas looked up and when they realized what Sam was doing all started to laugh too.

"Thank you Sam for making me laugh a little" replied Jo.

"No problem Jo, guys I think we owe Bobby a visit, I think he deserves to know that we are indeed ok, and plus we have to all stick together from now on because Meg and the devil want us all dead" said Sam.

"Hey lookie, my brother finally had a great idea" laughed Dean.

"Oh shut it Dean" replied Sam. Cas and Jo smiled at the brothers picking on each other again.

"I think its time to head for Bobby's its getting cold out here" whispered Jo.

"Don't worry I will keep you warm" Dean replied.

"Sure you will" Jo jokingly replied and Dean pretended to look hurt as the gang all started to walk back to town to find Dean's Impala to go to Bobby's.


	4. Chapter 4: When You're Gone

Disclaimer: I do Not own the lyrics to "When You're Gone" and as usual I do not own anyone in the story.

**Chapter 4**

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
I'm missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok **_

Jo stared out the window as Dean drove towards Bobby's place all she could think about was the last look on her Mother's face before the building exploded. Tears quickly came to eyes she tried to not let anyone see them, but knew Dean saw. Dean took his hand off the wheel and held it out to Jo as she looked up and gave him a brave smile as she took it.

"I now know how you feel Dean and Sam I just never imagined the pain would hurt so bad" Jo replied softly.

"To be truthful Jo the pain will never go away, but Ellen loved you and she did what she thought was best" Dean replied.

"Still it hurts like hell we did not always agree on what I should do with my life but I just never imagined" Jo could not say anything more her heart was really hurting now.

The tears would not go away either and Jo was never the girl who cried a lot. Believe it or not Jo was a very strong lady and Dean finally saw it.

Before anyone realizes it they are now at Bobby's place and he was waiting outside to greet them all and yes Sam called Bobby to fill him in about Ellen and Jo.

"Come here sweetheart" Bobby replied.

Jo ran into Bobby's arms as he held her tight, tears were shed on both sides, and soon Bobby was embracing Dean and Sam and even Castiel also.

"You guys go inside I just want a little time to think but I won't be long" Jo said softly.

The guys nodded, everyone but Dean went inside. He saw his precious Jo crying softly, so he did what he thought was best. He went up to her and embraced her and they just held on to each other for a few minutes until Dean spoke up.

"I feel so guilty Jo, I feel I am the cause of Ellen's death" sobbed Dean.

Dean rarely ever got emotional in front of anyone, Sam and possibly Bobby were the only ones to ever see this side of him, and he felt ashamed right now breaking down in front of Jo.

"No Dean you have no reason to be guilty" replied Jo.

"Yes I do Jo if you would not have come back to save me from those hellhounds you would not have gotten hurt and then Ellen would not have had to make that painful decision" yelled Dean.

Dean took a few steps back he held way too much inside of him for way too long, Jo reached out to embrace him but he pulled away as he looked at her.

"Not only am I responsible for Ellen's death, but I am also responsible for my Father's death also, Jo aren't you worried I may end up getting you killed"sobbed Dean.

"Dean, stop please" replied Jo.

" Honey you are not responsible for my Mom's or your Dad's deaths, they chose the path they wamted for us" Jo replied.

Jo cupped Dean's face in her hands as she leaned into him and kissed him ever so softly.

"Even though my Mom did scare you, she loved you and Sam very much and the reason I came back for you was I would have given up my life for yours in a heartbeat that is how much I care for you and that was my decision not yours so stop feeling guilty please" Jo replied softly.

"Then you shouldn't feel guilty also Jo, you are contradicting yourself, Ellen loved you so much she would have done anything for you and this was what she had to do to keep you safe Jo" Dean whispered.

"Well how about we make a deal, I will try to not feel guilty if you make me a promise you will try to do the same" said Jo.

"You have got yourself a deal Jo but it is okay to hurt and cry "whispered Dean. "And you know I do have pretty strong shoulders to cry on if need be " Dean softly said.

That last comment made Jo smile.

"You are amazing you know that my Mom use to tell me when John would come by he would brag about his sons he said Dean and Sam were the best sons he could ever have and you know what your father was right you guys are the best "Jo replied softly.

"How about we go in and just sit down and relax and talk with the guys" replied Dean.

"Sounds good to me, maybe we can share memories of Ash and Mom" Jo said softly.

Dean just smiles as he puts his arms around Jo as they walk into Bobby's house, little did they know secrets were about to come out that would change most of them forever.


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Harvelle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its wonderful characters.**

**Chapter 5**

It was the middle of the night as Jo stumbled downstairs you could say she had a little alcohol in her system. Okay more then she should have but hey she just lost her mom what did anyone expect.

Jo saw a photo album laying on Bobby's table she was curious to see what pictures were in there and she knew Bobby would not mind. Jo grabbed the album and went to the sofa in the living room as she turned the lamp beside the sofa on.

30 minutes had passed now and Jo was almost finished looking at the album most of the pictures were of Bobby and his family and there were a few of Bill, Ellen and Jo. As she closed the book a picture from behind another picture fell out.

Jo turned the picture around and smiled. There was her Mother and Jo. But then Jo realized that baby was not her. "What the hell" she whispered.

Jo did not know Dean was sneaking up behind her, he thought this was going to be very funny. Dean was standing behind Jo as he was about to yell she was the one who ended up startling him

"Dean stop please sit beside me" Jo said softly.

"Damn Jo do you have a secret sense when you know someone is sneaking up on you" replied a disappointed Dean.

Jo turned around and smiled at Dean and he smiled back as he rubbed his eyes again after waking up. Dean walked around the sofa and sat beside Jo he smelled her scent she always smelled so good he would never deny that.

"Look at this" whispered Jo.

Dean took the picture and smiled there was Ellen and Jo. He looked at Jo but she wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong Jo this is just a picture of you and Ellen" replied Dean.

"Yes that's Mom but that is not me in fact there is a year on the back of this picture and it is 1983. I was born in 1985." said Jo.

"Well maybe Ellen wrote the wrong year on this Jo how do you know its not you" whispered Dean.

"I have pictures of me as a baby and this is not what I looked like" retorted Jo.

Soon a rough voice spoke up making Jo jump a little, Dean looked at her and wondered why he didn't make her jump but Bobby did. But he forced that out of his mind as he was trying to figure out who the baby in the picture with Ellen was.

Sam was right behind Bobby as they sat down. Bobby looked at the picture Jo was holding and he sighed he knew she found it and wanted answers.

"Bobby who is this baby Mom is holding" said Jo.

"Oh sweetheart I guess its time you knew" Bobby softly replied.

"Well before your mom met Bill she was seeing someone else she was head over heels for him I guess you could say and well you know one thing leads to another and then the baby arrived she never felt she had to tell you" before Bobby could say anymore. Jo was standing up now tears shone in her eyes.

"Jo darling, Ellen did not think you had to know but she always told me if anything happened to her she would want you to go find your half sister" said Bobby.

"So I have a half sister that I never got to know because apparently my mom thought I should never know" demanded Jo.

"Honey your half sister has a new life Ellen just did not want to tear her away from that life. Ellen did want you to know about Sarahlynn someday so I do have the address for you to go find her and meet her and I have all the information you will need to show her that she is indeed your half sister replied Bobby.

Jo could not believe this all her life Ellen lied to her. She was always told she was an only child , tears came to Jo's eyes she had a sister, a half sister at most.

"Guys we will be leaving when the sun rises I want to meet my sister" whispered Jo.

Jo grabbed the picture and ran up to her room trying to adjust to all this information she as just given she was exhausted now, hopefully she can fall back to sleep now.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

Bobby sighed as he saw the boys head up to their rooms to get a few more hours of sleep. He never thought today would be the day Jo would find out about her half sister he just prayed that Jo did not hate her mother now. Ellen did the best she could trying to keep this a secret. Ellen just could not afford to raise a child on her own after the father abandoned her and their little girl. Bobby knew Ellen did what she thought was best and put Sarahlynn up for adoption but she never realized that the past would always come back to haunt her and who knows how Jo will deal with having a older sister.

Bobby drink the rest of his whiskey as he then headed up to his room he just hoped Jo would never find out it was Bobby who was the father of Sarahlynn and that it was he who abandoned Ellen and their baby girl. Bobby sighed as he laid on his bed he had made mistakes he also knew Ellen forgave him but he was wondering how she could forgive him for leaving her while pregnant. He took another sip of his whiskey and just laid down as he tried to shut his eyes and forget about the present.


End file.
